


So happy together

by Whacky_Clipper



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Post-Game(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whacky_Clipper/pseuds/Whacky_Clipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you always hurt the ones you love.</p><p>Imagine what you can do to someone you hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So happy together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so happy together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455363) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



> Перевод части фика для Shadow Flame)

\- Ш-ш-ш, - говорит Ваас обманчиво нежно. Он гладит Джейсона по щеке. - Все хорошо. Ты все еще думаешь, как турист. Ты не... - он садится назад и машет рукой, а Джейсона пробирает дрожь, когда он видит, как Ваас откуда-то достает потрепанный на вид пистолет. - Ты не видишь всей картины, я это понял. Но я собираюсь показать ее тебе.

Он усмехается, глядя на Джейсона сверху вниз, и взводит курок, а тот успевает только в панике подумать " _о, боже, пожалуйста, только не это, нет, нет, НЕТ_ ", прежде чем Ваас прижимает дуло к его виску и стреляет.

_Щелчок._

У Джейсона перехватывает дыхание.

\- _Пошел ты_ , - он задыхается. - Пошел ты, пошел ты, пошел...

Ваас наклоняет голову. Он больше не ухмыляется, но его спокойная, едва заметная улыбка выглядит в разы хуже. В этот раз он прижимает дуло к шее Джейсона прямо под подбородком, пока тот дергается под ним.

Нажимает на курок.

_Щелчок._

Джейсон ненавидит себя за то, что вздрагивает, ненавидит себя еще больше за слезы в уголках глаз и страх, сворачивающийся горячей, тошнотворной, липкой спиралью в животе. Конечно, Ваас собирается сделать это, но не подарит ему радость быстрой смерти, о, нет. Ему обязательно нужно быть _ублюдком_.

\- Не собираюсь умолять, - говорит Джейсон. Его голос звучит слишком жалко даже для него самого, и за это он ненавидит себя тоже. Ненавидит за то, что, несмотря на все его усилия, Ваас превращает его в кого-то маленького, слабого, _испуганного_.

Он не доставит Ваасу удовольствия, умоляя сохранить ему жизнь. _Не доставит_.

\- Хочешь убить меня? Отлично. Заканчивай с этой херней и _сделай_ это уже.

\- Думаешь, я тут шутки шучу? - Ваас резко переводит пистолет на стену справа от себя и стреляет. В закрытом бетонном бункере выстрел звучит оглушающе громко. Пуля выбивает кусочки бетона в месте удара.

\- Господи! - вскрикивает Джейсон.

Ваас снова наставляет пистолет на Джейсона.

\- Думаешь, я валяю дурака, да? Я покажу тебе, что значит "валять дурака". Открывай, - дуло пистолета прижимается к его губам, металл до сих пор достаточно горячий, и Джейсон шипит, пытаясь дернуть головой в сторону. Он упирается сильнее, когда Ваас сжимает пальцами его подбородок, фиксируя голову, и прижимает пистолет к его губам с такой силой, что лопается нижняя. - Открой чертов рот, Белоснежка, или я выбью твои чертовы зубы.

Его голос звучит как звериный рык, и это достаточно веский аргумент. Кипя от злости, Джейсон разжимает губы и не успевает даже до конца открыть рот, как Ваас проталкивает пистолет внутрь. Привкус горячего металла, масла и пороха оседает на его языке. Джейсон чувствует тошноту и пытается вывернуться только для того, чтобы снова замереть, когда вторая рука Вааса скользит вниз к горлу и предупреждающе сжимает его.

\- Вот это другой разговор, - бодро говорит Ваас. - Просто подожди минутку. Дай себе привыкнуть, _hermano_ *, не нужно сразу же начинать блевать.

Он неторопливо проталкивает пистолет глубже Джейсону в рот и останавливается только тогда, когда тот издает полу задушенный звук протеста и дергается под ним.

\- С таким ртом как у тебя, Калифорния, ты, наверно, много сосал, да? Просто представь, что это большой, металлический хер, который чертовски опасно кончает. Так тебе должно стать легче.

" _Я убью тебя голыми руками_ , - в ярости думает Джейсон. - _Я вспорю тебе брюхо и задушу твоими же собственными проклятыми кишками, я буду рвать тебя руками и зубами, пока ты, блять, не сдохнешь, и буду наслаждаться каждой чертовой МИНУТОЙ, ты, больной УЕБОК._ "

\- Черт, ты только посмотри на себя, - выдыхает Ваас. Он гладит большим пальцем сонную артерию Джейсона, сильно нажимая там, где бьется пульс, пока Джейсон не всхлипывает. Он тянет пистолет обратно, снова заталкивает его внутрь, смазанный металл трется о язык Джейсона. Его глаза горят, и в них есть что-то, о чем Джейсон точно не хочет знать. - Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь. Ты как атомная бомба ненависти, ебаная сверхновая. Никто и никогда не ненавидел меня так, как ты, Джейсон, и это чертовски _красиво_.

Он нажимает на курок. _Щелчок_. Снова. _Щелчок_. Снова. _Щелчок_.

В этот раз Джейсон даже не вздрагивает от звука выстрела, когда Ваас выдергивает пистолет из его рта и стреляет в стену. В следующее мгновение ствол между его глаз, металл все еще скользкий от его собственной слюны.

 _Щелчок_.

Джейсон закрывает глаза и вздрагивает. На него наваливается такое удовлетворение, что оно почти сексуальное.

\- Видишь? - голос Вааса обманчиво нежный, будто это не он только что заставил Джейсона делать глубокий минет проклятому пистолету. - У тебя складывается _чертова_ картина? Это судьба. Ты и я, мы две стороны сраной монеты.

\- Пошел... ты, - говорить больно. У него во рту странный, устойчивый привкус; горло кажется распухшим, когда он пытается глотать. Его плечи _болят_ , и он больше не чувствует рук, но это не то, на чем он сейчас сосредоточен. Это _ярость_.

Ваас ведет пистолетом вниз по лицу Джейсона, скользит по его щеке, по нижней губе, по шее.

\- Все, чего вы хотите - плакать, как сучки, - говорит он. - Но это ничерта не изменит.

*Нermano - брат (исп.)


End file.
